


子不語

by second27



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second27/pseuds/second27
Summary: 原作世界觀底下的天師paro。不連貫的短篇集。





	1. 子不語

**Author's Note:**

> [設定](https://www.plurk.com/p/ngn6bz)

「浪大俠，我有一件事想拜託你。」凜雪鴉難得擺出一副嚴肅的樣子，但反而越是這種時候他說出來的話越不可信，所以浪巫謠根本沒打算理他。不過凜雪鴉當然不在意，自顧自地續道：「請你今晚務必與我睡在同一個房間裡。」

「不要。」因為要是再不理他就會被擅自當成同意，所以浪巫謠紆尊降貴地開了金口拒絕他。

聆牙的反應倒是很大，「你又想幹什麼？我們家阿浪看起來是會隨便跟人睡的樣子嗎！」

在一人一琵琶又打起嘴仗前，殤不患插口道：「那浪要跟我睡嗎？」

聆牙馬上停戰，與浪巫謠一起朝他投去疑惑的目光。

「哎呀哎呀，明明是我先提的，殤大俠這樣可不厚道啊。」話雖如此，凜雪鴉也不見氣惱，倒是一副悠哉模樣地把玩著煙月。

「他這不是拒絕你了嗎？」殤不患先是這麼回了嘴，才對浪巫謠解釋道：「這樣晚上才不會有敲牆聲。」

懂了，又是些不成氣候的小鬼在惡作劇。

「好。」浪巫謠馬上答應，無視凜雪鴉在一旁嚷嚷著不要拋棄他，要睡大家一起睡，活像個怕鬼的小女孩似的，雖然怕鬼和小女孩兩個詞都不適合拿來形容他。

「你可以去自己解決他們，又能驅鬼又能得到安靜，一箭雙鵰。」聆牙不耐煩地道。

「都是些錯過投胎機會的小鬼，超渡一下就好。」殤不患給出了專業建議。

凜雪鴉果斷拒絕。「不要，那太無聊了。」

聆牙無語，碰上邪教以人祭湖的時候他明明就可以輕輕鬆鬆地渡掉整湖的冤鬼與惡鬼，現在不過是些沒什麼法力的小鬼，凜雪鴉居然在無聊與困擾之間選擇了後者。

「修仙的人不都要結善緣、做功德嗎？你這麼做小心掉修行喔。」聆牙半是困惑半是幸災樂禍地問道。

「他有打算積功德嗎？」浪巫謠翻了個白眼，難得用了一個長句子。

「還算是有啦，至少沒損過功德。」回答的是殤不患，而被談論的本人完全沒有回答的意思，只是在一旁擺出一副高深莫測的微笑。「他平常選的獵物雙方之間通常都是一筆爛帳，不管選擇幫誰都不會遭天譴。」

被掀了老底的凜雪鴉拿煙斗指向他，「既然殤大俠這麼懂，那這裡的小鬼們就看你的了。」

「不要，太麻煩了，我反正有浪。」殤不患果斷拒絕，「要是你嫌煩就自己超渡。」

「你們兩個不是國師等級的道士嗎？為什麼渡個小鬼也要這樣互相推託來推託去的。」聆牙感到十分無力。

「殺鬼抓鬼容易，超渡不是我的專長。」殤不患擺了擺手。

凜雪鴉也擺了擺手，「我現在又不是國師，這種不好玩的小鬼我才懶得管。」

「你其實是覺得整他們挺有意思的吧？」聆牙吐槽，不過可能說到了重點，讓凜雪鴉露出愉悅的笑容，興致勃勃地開始理論起來。

浪巫謠放空腦袋，讓他們鬥嘴的聲音左耳進右耳出，反正不論那些鬼怪吵誰都不會吵到他。

而且殤不患來東離兩年，連小鬼都懶得渡，徹底被帶壞了。

這絕對是凜雪鴉的錯！

End.


	2. 夏天

「浪大俠，我有一件事想拜託你。」凜雪鴉相當認真地看著浪巫謠，不過浪巫謠根本懶得理他。

正值夏天，艷陽高照，天空湛藍得沒有一絲陰霾，植物因過高的氣溫低垂，本應喧鬧吵雜的蟲鳴都壓低了聲音，路邊的小狗也厭厭地趴在地上喘息。

簡而言之，就是熱。

雖然浪巫謠有內力加持，並不擔心中暑，但過高的氣溫還是使他腦袋昏沉，不想仔細去聽凜雪鴉的絮絮叨叨，雖然他也從來沒有認真聽過就是了。

凜雪鴉又叨念了兩句，發現浪巫謠真的沒有理他的意願後搖了搖頭，轉過身去騷擾殤不患。

「殤大俠，我實在不知道為什麼你為什麼願意與浪大俠走得這麼近。」

殤不患一臉莫名其妙。「要你管。」

「可是你們站得這麼近，難道不覺得熱嗎？」凜雪鴉用手上的煙斗比劃著。

聆牙看了看自己與殤不患之間的距離，約有三四步遠，是個適合策應的距離，也是它與浪巫謠都很習慣的距離。

「這哪有很近？要挑撥離間也找點有意思的吧？」聆牙話說出口才驚覺自己居然已經很習慣凜雪鴉太無聊的時候就會試圖在他們身上尋樂子的行為，頓時覺得有點悲哀。

「熱是熱，不過不管距離多遠都熱吧。」殤不患反問：「你離我也不遠，難道不覺得熱嗎？」

「這傢伙的內力一看就是走陰寒的路子，他搞不好真的不熱。」聆牙道。

「我也覺得熱啊。」凜雪鴉唉聲嘆氣，不過殤不患總覺得他的嘆息聲十分做作，似乎在期待些什麼。「所以才想請浪大俠幫個小忙。」

「阿浪有什麼可以清涼的方法？」聆牙奇道，「唱歌給你聽嗎？」

「這倒不是。」凜雪鴉道，「不過也不是什麼難以達成的事。」

「是什麼是什麼？」聆牙的好奇心完全被挑起來了，「啊，不過不可以是突然降太多溫的方法，不然我的木板會壞掉。」

凜雪鴉微微一笑，突然開啟另一個話題。「你們知道這裡是哪裡嗎？」

浪巫謠和聆牙一起搖頭。當然，聆牙說是搖頭，其實是整個琴身晃了晃。

而殤不患露出一個有點微妙的表情。

「在窮暮之戰結束後，東離陷入了群雄爭霸的年代，各方諸侯都試圖統一天下，在歷經百年的戰事後終於由現在的王朝結束了這個局面。」凜雪鴉向面前這群西幽人簡單講述了一點東離的歷史。

「所以呢？這跟我們剛才的話題有關係嗎？」聆牙疑惑道。

殤不患露出一個「果然如此的表情」，長嘆一口氣。「這傢伙的意思是，這裡是個古戰場，八成還很陰。」

「就是這麼一回事。」凜雪鴉雙手一拍，歡快地肯定了殤不患的猜測。

「所以你是想讓阿浪離你遠一點好用聚集的陰氣涼快一番？」聆牙不可置信地問道，「先不論你到底有何居心，就憑阿浪一個人沒有辦法驅散整個古戰場的陰氣吧？」

「單就浪一個人自然是沒辦法，不過現在的時間很好。」殤不患解釋道，「夏日的正午陽氣本來就重，再加上浪驅除邪魔的體質，這附近的鬼怪當然不願意在這個時候出來硬碰硬。」

「換言之，就是現在熱得連鬼都不願意出現是吧。」聆牙感嘆道，「那麼就算阿浪離開也不會有什麼用吧？」

「或多或少還是有一點啦。」殤不患含糊道，浪巫謠對他投以不滿的目光。

「所以你是要站在那個不務正業的混蛋天師那邊叫阿浪離開嗎？」聆牙馬上出言指責殤不患。雖然他們都未曾明說，不過這八成是來自於浪巫謠本人的控訴。

殤不患喊冤，「不，我沒有這麼說啊。」

凜雪鴉十分愉悅地看著西幽搭檔鬧內鬨，雙手兜在衣袖裡，悠哉地開口：「仔細想想也不用那麼麻煩，我還有另外一個法子。」

殤不患在浪巫謠與聆牙的夾攻之中彷若見到救星一樣地看向凜雪鴉，雖然他馬上就發現自己期待錯人了。

「放心，是個不排擠浪大俠的好辦法。」凜雪鴉對著極度懷疑他的聆牙微微一笑，說出自己的辦法，「兩位身上衣服都這麼多，只要脫個一兩件下來就行了吧。」

此言一出，浪巫謠下意識地攏了攏衣領，聆牙則大聲嚷嚷道：「你想做什麼？阿浪是絕對不會脫給你看的！」

「我是羨慕啊。」雖然話是這麼說，不過凜雪鴉愉悅的表情看起來完全不是這麼一回事。「你們還可以把外衣脫掉，我的話，就只能把衣服拉開了。」

說著，他還真的把手放在拉鏈上，作勢要拉下來。

聆牙嚇得尖叫：「把拉鏈拉上去！你這個混蛋暴露狂！」

End.


	3. 問道

浪巫謠敲響了凜雪鴉的房門，動作之果斷，讓把原本打算數他到底要在外頭繞幾圈才打算下定決心的凜雪鴉遺憾地收起調侃，開口讓他進來。

浪巫謠小心翼翼地推開門，進來後又回過身仔細地把門關上，才朝他走來。凜雪鴉看著他動作，頗為意外地發現這次浪巫謠居然沒有把幾乎從不離身的聆牙一起帶來。

他用煙斗指向房裡的另一把椅子，隨意道：「坐吧。」

浪巫謠拉開椅子，正襟危坐。

看著他這副正經的態度，凜雪鴉承認自己的好奇心被挑起來了。「這麼晚了，浪大俠找我何事？」

浪巫謠抿起嘴，似乎對於要開口這件事感到猶疑不定。「我想請你教我道術。」

凜雪鴉正將煙斗送往嘴邊的手一頓，「怎麼突然這麼說呢？」

「不是突然。」浪巫謠放在膝上的手漸漸握緊，他低眸看向自己右手上的指套，又抬頭起來，直視凜雪鴉的眼睛，正色道：「我想幫上忙，不能再成為殤的累贅。不是突然。」

凜雪鴉有點想笑。

「為此你不惜找我當老師？」他問道，半是調侃，半是真的想知道。

浪巫謠毫不猶豫地點頭。對他來說，從決定找上凜雪鴉的那一刻起，就再沒有回頭路。不，應該要說，從決定與殤不患同行的那一刻開始，他就放棄獨善其身，而是為了殤不患以一己之身看護天下蒼生的宏願，萬死不辭。

然而身在西幽之時，他始終都被同伴隔離在外。也不能怪他們，同行的睦天命與殤不患一樣都是天師，她的一曲三無量能渡三千冤魂，而浪巫謠奏起相同的曲子卻只能激起怨靈的血性，更遑論他魔性的歌聲能使聽到的萬物為之瘋狂，若不是他體質驅邪，只他一人便可號令十萬陰兵。

他為此感到苦惱，也曾求助於自己的幾位同伴，卻沒有結果。殤不患不願教他道術，只說他另有機緣，不必與他們走相同的路，在這方面睦天命自然是不會反駁他，天工詭匠對此則是完全不在意，也拿不出什麼辦法。結果到頭來，他能夠問的、不會因殤不患一句話而打發他的，居然只有凜雪鴉。

凜雪鴉自是不知他在想什麼，只嘆道：「我可不是一個好老師。」

浪巫謠冷靜地回答：「我想也是。」

「不是你想的那種。」凜雪鴉試圖解釋，說到一半自己笑了，「其實也是。」

浪巫謠直直望著他，眼裡的專注和正直讓凜雪鴉覺得有點刺眼。他往後靠了靠，手裡的煙斗轉了一圈。「我問你，道是什麼？」

浪巫謠不是很確定地回答：「道可道，非常道？」

「我不是讓你背書。」凜雪鴉搖頭，「與殤大俠同行這麼久，你應該有一些自己的見解吧？」

浪巫謠茫然地眨眨眼，低頭陷入沉思。

道是什麼？

道是除惡——他想到自己。

道是揚善——他想到睦天命。

道是中庸——他想到殤不患。

「道是——」浪巫謠猛然抬頭，滿是驚喜，整個人散發出堅定而透徹的光芒。「道是本心。」

「本心嗎？真像是你的回答。」凜雪鴉笑了笑，沒說是對還是不對。他向旁邊一歪，拿起煙斗，又開始吞雲吐霧起來。

浪巫謠突然察覺，其實凜雪鴉自己也沒有答案。

他想起殤不患說凜雪鴉已經修到頭了的事。

「他開始質疑道了，很多人修行到後來道心都會開始動搖。」殤不患私下是這麼跟他說的。「修仙是一條無止盡的長路，猶如逆水行舟，不進則退。比其他人更糟的是，塵世能習得的技能他大多已經登頂，再來看修仙這條路，廣闊無垠際，漫漫無絕期，能得到的就不是奮身獨步的喜悅，而是看不見前路也找不回後路的飄蕩無依。」

殤不患嘆了口氣，有些感慨，又有些惋惜。「他無疑算是很有天賦的那種，卻也因為這份天賦，再也無法有所增進。」

而現在，在他面前的凜雪鴉把自己的面容與心緒藏在煙霧後，咬著煙嘴，含糊不清地道：「你心裡有數便好。你本另有機緣，我就不跟你多說了。」

「機緣是什麼？」浪巫謠問道。殤不患這麼說，現在凜雪鴉也這麼說，可是虛無縹緲的機緣又有何用？從發現皇宮不是他的庇護之所的時候他就瞭解唯有抓在手裡的東西才是真實存在的。

凜雪鴉吐出一口煙，搖頭晃腦，「天機不可洩露。」

看到他這副神棍樣，浪巫謠氣就不打一處來，但真的動手可能會讓凜雪鴉更開心，只好作罷。他深吸一口氣，緩緩吐出來，待心緒平定後，他起身，規規矩矩地作了個長揖。「巫謠在此謝過。」

凜雪鴉受寵若驚，浪巫謠什麼時候對他這麼和顏悅色過了？

他倚著頭，饒富興味。「哦，要謝的話，不如你喊聲『老師』來聽聽？」

浪巫謠翻了個白眼，就是這樣他才不想跟這傢伙說話。「不要。」

「浪大俠這個負心漢，把奴家用過了就跑。」凜雪鴉控訴，跟他過於愉悅的笑容完全不搭。「我要告訴殤大俠，他的寶貝搭檔居然是這種人。」

「對你不能太好。」浪巫謠懶得理他，不然凜雪鴉可以越演越起勁。「他說的。」

「殤大俠真夠無情。」凜雪鴉不以為忤，反而笑得越發開心。「不過，我就喜歡他這一點。」

浪巫謠這次是真懶得理他了。他朝凜雪鴉拱手，轉身離開。就在他正要伸手開門的時候，凜雪鴉涼涼的聲音從背後傳來：「我可沒在說笑話。」

浪巫謠回頭，只見凜雪鴉臉上掛著一副高深莫測的笑容，隨性地靠在椅背上。

「我這個人呢，不喜歡說真話，卻也不怎麼說假話。如今奉勸你一句，要怎麼想隨你便。」他擺了擺拿著煙月的那隻手，今晚第一次直視浪巫謠的眼睛，「浪巫謠，莫與那個人走太近。」

浪巫謠看著他，凜雪鴉笑吟吟地看回去。片刻，他垂下眼簾，安靜地離去。

凜雪鴉看著關上的門。半晌，他低下頭，抽了一口煙。

「那個人才是最適合這條路的。」凜雪鴉喃喃低語，也不知是說給誰聽。「他比我善良、比我豁達，可也比我狠心。倘若有一天他真要往哪裡去，我們誰都無法使他動搖。」

他按熄煙，揮了揮衣袖，燈火陡滅，室內無聲也無光，回歸混沌。

End.


End file.
